True Love Lasts Forever
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: It's the twins birthday, and Kagamine Rin goes to see her twin and her boyfriend, Kagamine Len. Will she be able to keep herself together, or will she break down at her visit? "People die, but real love is forever" Rin x Len!


**Title:** True Love Lasts Forever  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, Kasane Teto, Megpoid Gumi  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len  
**Summary:** _It's the twins birthday, and Kagamine Rin goes to see her twin and her boyfriend, Kagamine Len. Will she be able to keep herself together, or will she break down at her visit? "People die, but real love is forever" Rin x Len!_

* * *

It was December 27th, the most important day to Rin Kagamine. She woke up immediately, and knew what she had to do.

Rin quickly got out of her warm, soft bed and ran to her pure white dresser to grab her usual clothes that she would wear whenever Crypton wanted everyone to meet up at the studio to record songs and videos. Then, she grabbed her special G-clef necklace that she had gotten from someone very close to her, someone she loved dearly. She grabbed everything she needed and ran straight into the bathroom. Rin quickly freshened herself up and changed her clothes. Then, she brushed her golden blonde hair until it was perfect, and she added her signature white bow. Lastly, Rin put on her G-clef necklace that matched her whole outfit.

When Rin was sure she was ready, she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. As she walked in, she noticed she was not the only one that was already awake. She saw Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine over by the stove, cooking something for breakfast. Also, Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui were in the living room playing video games. She noticed that Neru Akita, Haku Yowane, Teto Kasane, and Gumi Megpoid were no where to be found, so she figured that they were still asleep. It was only 9:00 in the morning afterall, she didn't blame them for wanting to sleep in. If it was a regular day, Rin would've still been sleeping herself, but today was an important day for her.

"Good morning!" Rin cheered as she walked over to Miku and Luka to see what they were making for breakfast.

"Good morning, Rin!" Miku and Luka exclaimed happily, hugging Rin tightly. "Happy Birthday~!"

"Thank you so much!" Rin smiled, hugging her two loving friends back. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to be here for breakfast."

"Oh, I see." Miku said sadly, letting go of Rin.

"You're going to see _him_, right?" Luka asked, sadness also in her voice as well as she also let go of Rin.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. It's been so long, yet it feels as if it was just yesterday since the event."

"Yeah." Miku and Luka agreed.

"Well, be back soon. We'll be waiting for you to get back." Luka said, hugging Rin once more.

"Thank you." Rin said, hugging Luka back. Luka was one of her good friends, so she could understand how something like this would effect her greatly. Since Luka knew Rin was effected by this, she did everything she could to support her.

"No problem, Rin." Luka whispered, rubbing Rin's back.

Luka let Rin go, and Rin knew that she had to go see _him_ before it was too late. Rin quickly ran out of the house, not saying goodbye to Miku and Luka or saying anything at all to Kaito and Gakupo. They understood why she didn't say anything though, so they didn't get mad. They understood how something that happened 4 years ago would still effect her to this day.

Before Rin went to go see _him_, she knew that she had to get something first. It would be rude if she didn't get anything, and she'd also feel so horrible. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't get anything. She still couldn't even forgive herself for what happened that day, and why things are the way they are today. Rin hurried around the corner to the flower shop that was close by to where she had to go. Luckily for her, no one was there, so she could quickly get what she needed.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked, smiling.

"Hi." Rin smiled softly. "I would like a dozen of red roses, please."

"Okay! That'll be $10.00." The woman said. Rin reached into her wallet, took out a $10 bill, and handed her the money. The woman took the money from Rin and handed her the flowers. "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, you too!" Rin exclaimed, walking out of the store with the roses in her hands. "_These were his favorite flowers..._"

After Rin walked out of the store, she continued to walk down the sidewalk until she reached the park. On her way, she passed many loving couples walking hand in hand. Some were sitting on the benches provided, and they were simply chatting or just kissing. Rin felt sadness rise within her, along with tears coming to her eyes. She quickly wiped the tears away, knowing that she couldn't cry yet. "_Not yet..._" she thought. Rin continued on her way until she reached the park.

Rin walked into the park to find it empty. She knew that it would be too early for little kids to be out playing, she figured that they would still be sleeping. It was the perfect time for her to see _him_ once again. Rin slowly walked to the center of the park, where a huge cherry blossom tree wa grown. Before the tree was a tombstone surrounded by flowers that had already died. Rin took the roses that she held in her hands and placed them around the tombstone, replacing the ones that were dead. When she finished, she moved back a little and smiled at the sight. If only he could see what he had done for her, but she knew that it was impossible for him to see where he was now. Rin felt tears come to her eyes once more, but this time she decided not to fight it. She smiled sadly.

"Hello, Len." She whispered. "It's been so long. It's still hard to believe that it's already been 4 years since you've been gone."

Rin felt a breeze of wind pass by her. She wrapped her arms around herself, embracing the wind. She knew that it was Len, trying to talk to her.

"I miss you so much, Len. I wish you were still here, it's been so lonely without you. I want you to come back." Rin whimpered. She felt herself breaking down, and she fell to her knees, crying her eyes out. It had been 4 painful years. The whole time, she managed to stay strong in front of everyone and keep a smile wide on her face. Now, she couldn't bare it anymore. She wanted the love of her life back. "I love you so much, Len."

As Rin broke down, she started to remember everything that had happened between her and Len. She remembered when she had first confessed her love to him.

_It was a bright, sunny day. Rin and Len were in the park, swinging on the swings to their hearts' content. They laughed happily as they got higher and higher. Len looked over at Rin and smiled. Rin smiled back, and blushed slightly._

"Let's jump together!" Rin suggested. "Alright?"

"Okay!" Len smiled.

"1, 2, 3!"

Rin and Len jumped together, landing in the soft grass. They laughed as they rolled over to face each other. Len smiled at her, and Rin smiled back, feeling herself blushing once more.

"L-Len, there's something I have to tell you.." Rin said, looking the other way.

"What is it?" Len asked, tilting his head.

Rin looked back at him and stared into his ocean blue eyes as she spoke. "Len, I love you so much. Please, will you go out with me?" She confessed, blushing madly.

Len blushed when he heard Rin's question, but then he smiled. He got on his knees and crawled over to her, getting on top of her. He looked into her crystal blue eyes."Yes, of course I'll go out with you. I love you too, Rin." He said, smiling.

Rin felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks as her love was accepted, and she felt warm lips press against hers as she realized Len leaned down to kiss her. Rin closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Len as he deepend the kiss. This was the best day ever, and she was so happy.

Ever since then, Rin and Len were never separated, they were always together wherever they went. However, now Rin was on her own, for Len had left her to go to another world. It wasn't his fault, he didn't intend on leaving. It was fate that split them apart. Even though they were apart, their love was still strong as ever.

"Len, I love you so much! Please, don't leave me alone! I want you to come back!" Rin screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

Rin felt another breeze of wind pass by her, Len was trying to talk to her once more. This time, it wasn't just the wind. Rin opened her eyes, and before her stood the love of her life in a translucent form.

"Rin... It's been too long, hasn't it?" Len smiled.

"Len!" Rin threw herself at Len, but she then realized he wasn't truely back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't touch or hold you." Len said sadly. "I'm lucky to even be here right now. I heard you, and I wanted to comfort you."

"Len, I miss you so much. Please don't leave me again."

"Rin, my dear." Len laughed slightly. "I never left you to begin with. I will always be with you, inside of your heart."

Rin placed her hands on her chest and closed her eyes.

"You're right." Rin smiled sadly.

Len walked over to Rin and placed his head against Rin's forehead, even though she couldn't feel it.

"I will always be with you, my love." He whispered soothingly, kissing her forehead softly.

"Thank you, Len." Rin wiped away her tears and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rin. I love you too." Len smiled back.

He backed away from her and vanished into thin air. Rin wished he didn't have to go, but she knew that he wasn't really there to begin with. She felt another breeze pass by her, and she smiled. She stood up and turned around to walk away from the tombstone. Before she did, she turned her head back to look at the tombstone one more time and she smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Len. I love you so much."

_"People die, but real love is forever"_

* * *

_**Ahh, another sad story! This will be my last Rin x Len story for a while though. Hope you guys liked it~! :3**_


End file.
